


Crave You

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Dark ABO [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Butt Plugs, Dehumanization, Exams, Hybrids, Intersex, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Verse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: In a world where animal-human omegan hybrids are bought as pets, breeding is done in labs, alphas are considered the elite, and Insomnia is controlled by a computer program known as the Oracle, Ignis takes Prompto to buy his first pet. Things do not go exactly as plannedVaguely Ai No Kusabi inspired, but no knowledge of that is needed. Dark omegaverse tumblr fill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis, Ignoct, and Promptio technically but, honestly, OT4. Ummm. People-animal hybrids as pets, dehumanization, buying and selling of people super casually, people in cages, intersex omegas, butt and vaginal plugs. Lowkey crossover/cameo characters. ;) The next part will have a ton more warnings but for this part this covers things.

Insomnia’s weekend markets were bustling around them, the many stalls and their owners showing off wares, calling for attention from the thousands of people milling about and passing through the great domed space. Ignis spared them little attention as he and Prompto cut through the crowd, entire focus on reaching the traveling pet ‘shop’ that would be set up near the eastern side, along the back. The pet shop only came by once every three months and stayed for two weekends before moving on to the next city, picking up and dropping off cargo along the way, but everyone knew Insomnia was what they saved their best product for.

And Ignis had a vested interest in having the best. As a representative of the Oracle, both the system that ran the city and the dozen white haired women who served it, he had an image to maintain. Prompto, as his partner and one of the Oracle techs, did as well and it was all the more important when this was Prompto’s first pet. Ignis had kept a handful of them in his past, before Prompto came into his life, but the younger man hadn’t.

He wasn’t one of the objectors who picketed the market with their signs and chants about inhumane conditions, illegal breeding, and the like, it had just been a degree of responsibility a techie, living in a techie apartment in the high rises set aside for those of that designation, didn’t normally take on. But now Prompto shared a home with him, in Insomnia’s Hills, where other representatives and council members lived. Only the Oracles lived better, in the Citadel, and with that upgrade came options for Prompto.

It was rare for a tech designation to catch the eye of someone of Ignis’ status and upgrade as Prompto had but then in Ignis’ biased opinion Prompto was a rare find in their gleaming, packed city. A rare find who was entitled to a top quality pet, also in Ignis’ biased opinion. Few of Ignis’, and now Prompto’s, status went without one and it was long past time Prompto embraced his upgrade more.

They passed under arch and flapping banners proclaiming the temporary entrance of the pet shop, paying no mind to the protesters kept back by the scores of golden haired peacekeepers and hastily erected barriers, and stepped into the massive tent. Inside was a bit stuffier than without, the crush of people inside moving from display to display making the temperature raise and the mingling of alpha and beta scents in the still air near offensive.

The purifiers must have been on the fritz. The Dome the markets were held in was old, nearly as old as the city, built when humans still carried out the day to day maintenance of the city, and had never been fully integrated into the system, which had its drawbacks. But also it’s good points for some, in that it was one of the few areas in the city not under constant surveillance of the Oracle.

The display cases were arranged in long rows, spanning from the front of the tent to the back, with two bodies worth of space between each case and about four or five bodies between the rows, allowing plenty of space for people to walk back and forth without jostling each other. Some cases were a single level high, which would allow an average sized person to crawl on their knees comfortably, and a few feet wide and long. Others were bigger, either for larger pets or groups of pets being housed together. Ignis could see a particularly large display, a few levels high and large enough to span three rows, perfectly in the center of the tent. It had stairs, platforms, and tunnels, all made of clear plastic, built in and no less than a dozen pets inside.

“Oh, wow.” Prompto breathed out, heading straight for the first glass display case, eyes wide at the sight of a dark haired female identifying, according to the symbol on the display, sitting on furs, long fluffy tail curled around her legs. She perked up when Prompto came close, crawling to the glass and beginning to go through the motions of showing herself off. Her ears, floppy curved ones that folded down, were gestured to and moved, she opened her mouth to show her sharp little omega teeth, stretched and arched to show her body, wagged her tail while pushing her ass high.

Ignis watched, amused by Prompto’s interest. His partner had encountered a few pets in his time, as some of Ignis’ associates liked to leash them and take them around to events or parties to show off, but those were the top tier, high breed types. Certainly nice, poised and well behaved with glossy hair and fur and, in the latest trend, engineered to have tattoo like patterns on their skin to reflect what they were hybridized with.

Prompto didn’t want one of those for his first pet. He’s laughed and rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged. “I should start with something a little less…expensive, don’t you think? Make sure I can handle it before you go dropping more than I earn in a year.” And, Ignis suspected, he liked the the idea of potentially rehoming a pet.

Prompto moved on to the next display, a pair of males of the shorter side, one blond and stocky with braids woven into his hair the other thinner with dark waves. They were both avian types, with sharp eyes, talons on their fingers and toes, feathery plumage mixed in with their hair, and scars where their wings had been removed. Prompto moved on from them quickly, though Ignis lingered curiously at the holographic placard. Brothers, born ‘naturally’, as opposed to bred in a lab or the result of breeding programs.

There were, more often than was talked about in polite company, a lot of pets who were half hybrid, the product of owners breeding with their pets and then having to get rid of the children that resulted. Many ended up in places like this, sold away, and others escaped into the wilds that existed between the inhabited zones, only to be tracked down and brought back in and trained, or retrained, properly to be placed in some position or another.

Brothers, naturally born, was unusual, and a blonde at that. A blond pet was near unheard of, and a clear sign that a master had left their seed where they shouldn’t have. Hybrids were all based on human omegas and so had the dark hair the was typical of that dynamic. Betas could come in a range of colors, reds, soft browns, blues, and gray, where alphas were all blond. Golden, platinum, dark, with professions appropriate for their coloring, breeding, and uniqueness. Techs, like Prompto, were very common and often came from the same base material; Ignis knew for a fact his lover worked in a unit with a half dozen identical techs. Representatives, like Ignis, were based on blends of dna (all alphas from the best stock of the founders of Insomnia and builders of the Oracle system) and rarely looked alike. The Oracles were identical, pale haired and blue eyed, but only so many were created at a time and each was considered precious.

But a blond pet. That was almost enough to make him want to take a closer look if not for Prompto rapidly moving away from him.

The first two rows, and a slowly trip around the middle display, yielded nothing of more interest than the brothers. Ignis was considering steering Prompto back when his lover called to him to come closer to another case.

This one held a younger pet, long limbed and pale skinned with messy black hair and blue eyes that were half closed. He was right in the center of the cage, as from from the glass as he could get, laying in his nest and paying no attention to the commotion around him. His twitching ears were triangular and white with black stripes, his nose distinctly triangular, and his tail long and flicking back and forth where it rested draped over his legs.

He didn’t come closer to the glass, didn’t show himself off. He didn’t even look up at them or do anything more than yawn hugely, pink tongue curling then burrowing deeper into his furs.

“Is something wrong with this one?” Prompto asked, bending closer to the glass. “He’s not acting like the others.”

“That one is…unique.” A voice said and, a moment later, a pale haired woman was at their side. She was dressed in leather, black and red save a white half skirt flowing over her pants, and red heeled boots that looked like they could take an eye out. She extended a hand to each of them in turn. “Hi boys, I’m Aranea and this is one of mine. Name’s Noctis, but the workers call him the Prince. Cocky little shit. We don’t know where he came from, just showed up collared and chained outside my trailer one day, but whoever had him before spoiled him, a lot. He reads and writes, sleeps most of the day, and can’t be bothered to play nice with anyone.”

The tiger hybrid rolled over to face away from them and dragged a over his head. The woman groaned, eyes rolling.

“Useless. …sucks a mean cock these days, I hear, but we had to train him for it. Otherwise untouched. See, clear jewel.” She pointed at the small round jewel visible just beneath his tail, clear in color. “In the front too, checked and verified. Not a bad pet if you like a brat.”

Prompto wrinkled his nose. “Sounds like a lot of work. This would be my first pet.”

“Could I see him closer?”

Aranea’s eyebrow went up, eyes sliding from Prompto to him and back before she shrugged. “Sure, I can have him moved to a petting stall. You know the rules? You can touch wherever, to check what you need to, but anything more than finger penetration is mouth only. Don’t leave any marks that won’t fade within the day, no damage. We have all of his papers, shots, dental, check ups, and a third party physician on site to look him over if you decide to buy. You get worked up we have broken in pets for rent.”

Ignis nodded, acquainted with the standard rules. Prompto nodded as well, expression a mixture of curiosity and excitement. Aranea turned on her heel to lead them to the stalls and, as they fell into step behind her, his lover nudged him lightly with an elbow.

“You want that cat?”

Ignis shrugged. “I’m here to buy for you, not myself, but it never hurts to look. I’m…intrigued.”

“You like spoiling people.” Prompto informed him, eyebrow lifting. “And you have a type.”

Ignis squinted, mentally comparing the tiger-type to Prompto; similar build, probably about the same age, pretty full mouths, bright blue eyes, something curious about them that drew his attention (in Prompto it was his brightness and goodness, in the tiger his sleepy indifference). He blinked then lifted his chin, scoffing.

“Nonesense.”

“Yeah o-h-kay.” Prompto stopped, head whipping around. “Aranea, is this one of yours too?”

Ignis turned in the same moment as their guide, eyes widening at the sight of the pet Prompto was drifting towards. He was…big. Very big, with rippling muscles, tan skin, and more scars that Ignis had seen on anyone ever, let alone a pet. His hair was long and dark, pulled up into a messy bun, with cupped ears covered in fur the same color poking through the dark waves. His eyes were a gleaming amber, mouth set into an unhappy line. He was sitting, hunched down for lack of space, and looked…well, cramped in his display.

His display said he was a bear-type.

“Gladiolus, specially bred for size and strength.” Aranea sighed. “Former pit fighter but his former master retired and sold him to us. He’s been on the circuit awhile.”

Ignis found that easy to believe. He was larger than most alphas and while far from unattractive he was flawed and as a fighter breed he wouldn’t have had been bred to be docile but, rather, violent. That was going to be a hard sell to any potential master with half a brain, and very much why Ignis wasn’t a fan of fighter breeds even existing. He understood the allure of arena and pit sports as entertainment and understood why humans couldn’t be the participants in such things, but teaching pets to be violent just…didn’t set well.

“Can I see him?” Prompto asked, squatting to be at eye level with the bear type.

Ignis choked on his own spit.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto was set on the bear, at least on getting a better look, and so unable to get him to change his mind Ignis asked to share a petting stall. Aranea shrugged, cautioned them it might get a little cramped depending on what they felt they needed to do, but otherwise it didn't matter to her. It might even be smart, if they ended up buying and were taking them to the same home, to let them becomes used to each other's scent and presence in an enclosed space.

With her approval there wasn't anything to be done but wait in the petting stall, and hope her promise that the bear type was harmless was the truth. Or, more to the point, that Prompto would be less interested once he'd seen him up close. He could have any pet in the whole area, price was no object for Ignis, surely he wouldn't really go for one of abnormal size, scarred, and already owned and retired?

And why, Ignis wondered, would he have been retired to become a personal pet and not used to breed more fighters? Aranea claimed she didn't know but his paperwork all checked, which meant he was in acceptable physical condition at least.

The petting stall was no different than others Ignis had been in. A raised platform, covered by a thick black rug, in the center, a long bench along the back wall, and a padded table with stirrups at the bottom along the right wall. There were metal hoops and lengths of chain fixed to each area, to allow for leashing of the pets, and a small chest by the raised platform that Ignis knew from experience held tools to help a perspective master carry out an exam on the pet they were viewing. He'd found he has little use for the various objects that could be found in there; his hands and whatever the pets came with had always been enough.

Ignis rolled his shoulders and pulled at the collar of his shirt almost as soon as the door was shut behind them. The stalls were kept very warm and, he knew, part of the reason they left alphas alone for so long was to let them sweat and get their scent in the air, thick and strong. He knew the purpose of it but it was a bit uncomfortable. Prompto made a face.

“It's hot.”

“It's deliberate.” Ignis said, glancing around. “Alpha scent in the air makes the pets calmer and less agitated by new people.”

Prompto’s brows furrowed and his mouth turned down at the corners. “I didn't know that. I don't really know anything about pets or omegas; what am I supposed to check for when they bring him?”

Ignis slipped his jacket off, head tilted to the side as he considered that. He'd gone to a class on pet ownership in his youth, learned what to look for, how to care for a pet, and about the various types but Prompto wouldn't have that education. “I'll be here. Just do as i do.”

His lover nodded, smiling brightly. Ignis sat on the bench to wait for the pets they'd asked for. Prompto, all but vibrating with excitement, milled about, pulling on the chains and hoops, eyeing the exam table skeptically, crouching down to paw through the chest. His eyes got wider and wider as he moved each object around: a jar of tongue depressors, padded cuffs that would force a pet’s wrists together, a white plastic speculum inside of a sealed bag, spreader bars in various lengths, and more.

Prompto was holding up a set of nipple clamps, running his thumb along the wicked looking metal teeth, when the door opened again. A man, a beta, stepped in leading the bear-type pet with a length of leather leash. He nodded at them in silent acknowledgement then went straight for the raised platform. The pet stepped up, feet sinking into the soft carpet, and stood straight and rigid as the leash was swapped for the length of chain connecting to the loop at the base of the platform.

“I'll be bringing the tiger along, but feel free to start your check.” The man said, pulling a small tablet from his back pocket and offering it to Prompto who'd wandered closer. “Paperwork is on there, along with the basic checklist. Tap the red button on the main screen if you need anything.”

Ignis waited until he was gone to stand up and join his lover in front of the platform. Up close the hybrid really was something to behold. Tall, broad shoulders, thick arms, hard abs, trim waist, well muscled thighs, thick calves. He was inked, rare in personal pets but common in other sorts, a bird of prey spreading over his back, arms, and pectorals, and heavily scarred all over. Even his face had two long lines of scar tissue, dark and raised against the warm tan of his skin; still he wasn't any less handsome for it. He was free of the piercings personal pets usually had but if Prompto proved fond that could be easily remedied.

His hair was down from its bun, allowed to hang in dark brown waves around his face. Otherwise he was hairless until the thin, wiry trail starting at his belly button and leading to the well groomed nest around his cock. His cock was starting to rise, flushing pink under the tan of his skin. Under that a clear round gem was visible, pressed tight against the outer lips of his cunt. It was the end of a plug, a metal one judging by the jewel casing and when Ignis circled the platform he found a matching gem nestled against the pet’s asshole.

Above that, just above the crease of his ass, was a fluffy nub of a tail, twitching just so.

“Gladiolus?” Prompto said, tilting his head back to look at the bear. “It says you prefer Gladio?”

Warm brown eyes flicked down to Prompto and the hybrid nodded stiffly. “Yeah. You can call me whatever you like, Alpha, but that's what the other hybrids call me.”

Prompto offered him a pleased smile then looked back at the tablet. “Um, so this checklist-"

“Gladiolus, kneel please.” Ignis said, moving back to stand next to Prompto. The pet was quick to comply, going to his knees smoothly. “Check his ears first. You want them in good condition, thick fur with no patchiness and good color, and able to be pierced. He should be sensitive around the base of them.”

Prompto’s fingers sank into Gladio hair without hesitation, pushing the dark strands away to give him full access to the furry ears. He looked eager, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and began to run his fingers over the round ears, stroking the furry outside then flesh colored inside, lingering over the left one, where the edges were ragged and torn, though long healed. Another flaw, but not any worse than the others. That done his fingers swept down where ear met scalp.

The pet jerked, chain rattling, and let out a soft noise, a light flush rising up over his cheeks. Prompto ran his fingers all around, moving them in slow sweeping motions, and Gladio grunted and blinked rapidly, hands curling into fists at his side. Ignis frowned, all too aware of what a pit fighter hybrid could do with just his fists, but when nothing else happened he forced himself to relax.

“Eyes and mouth. Check for shine clarity any dark spots in the eyes, then missing, cracked, or out of place teeth. Check his tongue, make sure the texture doesn’t bother you. Compare it all to his paperwork, to make sure he’s as advertised.” Ignis paused then, taking Gladio’s former life into account, added: “We can fix teeth, should there be any issues and you decide you want him. It’s a small thing.”

If Prompto liked him a little cosmetic repair was of  no consequence. They would already need to provide collars, toys, nesting material, jewelry...dentistry was less shallow when compared to all of that.  

Gladio’s eyes darted over to him, surprise twitching across his face for a split second and then he was staring ahead again, opening his mouth for Prompto’s fingers to poke inside. His scent, leather and honey, mellowed some; in omegas that was a sign of comfort and trust or, at least, a degree of acceptance.

Curious.

Prompto looked back at the tablet often, fingers moving over the screen, and finally nodded. “It’s all the same.”

“Good. Check his neck now, just to feel that both glands are there and normal sized, with a normal touch return.”

Prompto’s fingers pressed below Gladio’s ear, thumb sweeping up. The reaction was immediate, the hybrid’s mouth flying open and body jerking as if he’d been shocked. The unmistakable smell of arousal leaked from him and, as Prompto moved to the other side of his neck, grew stronger. Prompto looked a little dazed, swallowed hard and shook his head as if to clear it.

Ignis wasn’t unaffected by the sweet smell starting to permeate the room but he had enough experience with omegas to not be immediately thrown by it. That said he was sweating harder and it wasn’t sure from the heat of the room. Gladio smelled...heavenly and, when Prompto’s hands moved down to feel along his shoulders, arms, and chest his scent continued to deepen and spread. His cock rose to full hardness, pressing up against his belly. The head glistened with pearls of moisture and if the damp, sweet smell that began to mingle with his scent was any indication Gladio was beginning to slicken as well.

A little ‘easy’, even for a pet, but then he’d been a pit fighter. It was possible no one had ever seen fit to touch him for any reason but to fight him or patch him up. Ignis knew from experience that Prompto’s soft, warm, always curious touch was a very different beast from a cold, sterile medical exam. The way the blond was looking at the omega, pupils blown wide and lips wet from frequent licking, was as far from cold as could be.

“Nipples.” Ignis said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat then tried again.”For sensitivity response, but be careful. Most hybrids are very receptive to touch there. Wrist glands after that, but ready for...an extreme reaction.”

The sound of the door opening made Ignis turn to find the man who’d brought the hybrid had returned with the tiger-type in tow. The second hybrid stopped in his tracks when he stepped into the room, eyes going saucer wide and mouth falling slack. It had to be like running into a brick wall of scent, one very aroused omega and two sweating alphas who were feeling the pull to said omega all wrapped up together in a room with no ventilation, and it showed in the second hybrid’s immediately dazed expression and flushed face.

The beta man was unaffected. “Where do you want this one? On the platform too?”

“Ah, no, the-” Gladio moaned, husky and rumbling, behind him. There was a thump and then soft panting and a low, throaty whine rose up. The beta’s eyes flickered in that direction but Ignis forced himself to not look. “The bench, please.”

Gladio had fallen forward, propped up by his hands, and was red from the tip of his ears down to his neck. His was shaking, chest heaving, and sweat was starting to bead on his skin. Prompto was stroking his hair and looked startled; he shot Ignis a bewildered look.

“I told you to be careful of his wrists.” Ignis scolded lightly, lips quirking upwards. “He’s fine. Continue downward, but avoid his tail and genitals.”

The beta chained the second hybrid to the bench and, after handing over another tablet and promising to return in an hour or if called for, left them alone. Ignis was on the bench and maneuvered the tiger hybrid between his spread legs. His examination would take less time, since he didn’t need a guide and there was next to no damage to check against the paperwork. There was some scar tissue, so pale and faded with age it was hard to see, along his spine but his file promised that he was perfectly fit and the damage was only superficial. Beyond that he was...perfect. Strong legs and thighs, muscle tone, no problem bending where he should. His touch response was a little subdued when Ignis palmed and squeezed his ass then slid hands up to pluck and twist his nipples but when he repeated the motions and really watched he could see the omega was fighting to keep his face bored and impassive.

It should have been irritating but to the contrary Ignis found himself even more intrigued. Why was he putting so much work into looking unaffected? What had his life been like before the pet shop that he’d been taught to read and write, very well according to his file, and refused to respond to things as a hybrid should?

Where had Noctis come from before being dropped in the lap of a traveling pet merchant?

“Iggy?” Prompto called, voice higher than usual. “Um. What should I-”

“One moment.” Ignis said, hand moving from Noctis’ waist to grab his wrist. The omega hissed, lips pulling back to show sharp eyeteeth, and tried pulled to back, trying to escape (and that was something Ignis had never see, a hybrid who tried to escape touch). Ignis held fast and squeezed hard.

Noctis went still, body locking up and mouth opening into a perfect ‘O’. He stayed like that for a few long seconds then collapsed as a puppet with it’s strings cut would. Ignis caught him easily and maneuvered him so he was lying over his knees, stomach down. He was impressed, really, with how long the hybrid had stayed on his feet when hard pressure had been applied to his wrist gland. Alphas lacked that gland completely and in human omegas it was no more sensitive than the one in the neck, but when hybrids had been made the sensitivity in that area, and others, had been emphasized and over the generations careful breeding had just made that trait stronger.

A light touch from Prompto had been enough to put Gladio down, though in the hybrid’s defense he’d already been well on his way to falling into omega headspace, but Noctis had stayed standing and shocked for at least five seconds.

He was either of very poor breeding, and his touch response was dulled, or he was made of very stern stuff.

Somehow Ignis doubted it was the former and that was…

He didn’t think he’d been this curious about anything since meeting Prompto.

“Next you want to touch the tail. Circle the base, firmly but not hard enough to hurt. Stroke it, checking the fur for fullness and texture, and to see where he’s most receptive to touch. After that you’ll want to check internally. Watch me.”

He ran a hand down the omega’s spine, crooning softly at the discontent noise the tiger made, right to where tail met skin. Noctis jumped, tail thrashing then mewled as Ignis circled the base with his thumb, making small tight circles as he went. He took his time, feeling the smooth skin and hard bone underneath, marking each dip and rise, before finally moving to grasp the hybrid’s tail. The fur was short and soft to the touch, glossy, clean. The white was, up close, not purely white but more of an off white with an orange gleam, and the pattern of the black wasn’t stripes but ovaloid markings, chaining together. He stroked from base to tip slowly, following the direction of the fur, twisting his wrist just so, making note of the places that made the hybrid shudder of yelp. When he reached the tip he squeezed and twisted as he stroked up; he was fairly certain feline hybrids had a bundle of nerves in their tail tips that-

Noctis mewled again, high and thready, remaining tension in his body draining away as he practically melted over Ignis’ lap. Another pass, with the same motion, and the damp sweet smell of omega slick began to waft from him.

“You’re a pretty thing.” Ignis said, shifting the tail aside enough to be able to see the clear gem at the end of the plug inside of him. He pressed the tip of his finger to it, pressing lightly; Noctis’ hands gripped his pants leg and his body moved as he pushed up onto his toes. “And no one’s ever touched you here? You’re a complete virgin?”

The only response was in the hitching of Noctis’ breath as he slowly rotated the plug; slick escaped his body, seeping past the seal the plug made. Ignis didn’t *really* care, his former pets had all been second or third hand but, at the same time, there was something...thrilling to the idea of being first to touch something so stunning in the most intimate of ways.

Which would mean buying him, something Ignis wasn’t totally sure he wanted to commit to yet.

...is what he was going to tell himself for the time being.

Ignis let the tail fall, watching with faint amusement as it curled around one of Noct’s legs then looked up to see how Prompto was doing. Well, it turned out; his lover was kneeling behind the omega, looking like a child who’d just gotten exactly what they wanted for Christmas, practically glowing with delight) Gladio had gone down to his elbows and his ass was thrust up, the small brown fluff of his tail held firm in Prompto’s hands as he dragged up and down the short length. His eyes were at half mast and his mouth was open and wet.

“He’s wet?” Ignis asked, palm coming to rest on Noct’s ass. Prompto bent his head down, eyes zeroing in on Gladio’s backside then sliding down, and nodded. His free hand darted out, slipped between the omega’s thighs; Gladio’s head dropped down between his arms, forehead pressed against the floor, and his shoulders slipped down further as well. “Good. Work the plugs out slowly. Be gentle. Listen to the sounds he makes.”

Prompto nodded and, knowing his lover was nothing if not eager and attentive, returned his focus to Noctis. He decided, after a moment of thought, to reach for the one in his cunt first, grasping the wide, flared base firmly. He turned it a little as he dragged it back, watching intently as the slick folds of Noctis’ pussy began to spread and slick oozed out along with the gleaming metal body of the plut. The hybrid let out a wavering moan when the thickest part popped free. Ignis stopped, putting his hand on the small of the hybrid’s back to hold him firmly in place, then pushed it back in to the jeweled base, only to then drag it back. The hybrid thrashed, pushing up on his toes again as Ignis slowly fucked him with the plug, and Ignis only just managed to keep him from squirming away. He could feel the hybrid’s cock, hard and rubbing against his leg with every movement Noctis made.

He finally pulled it completely free, slick coating the metal surface and stretching between Noctis and the toy in thin strands, set it aside, and replaced it with his fingers. He pushed two in to the knuckle; Noctis’ nails, claws, dug into the skin of his calf and the fur on his tail stood up.

He was slippery inside, hot and velvet soft, and tight around his fingers. He clenched down when Ignis began to thrust his fingers and purred, chest rumbling against Ignis’ knees. 

Ignis bit his lip hard, unable to tear his eyes from the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of the hybrid. 

He was going to buy him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sex! 
> 
> Don't forget, comments make the world go round. ...my world, anyway.


End file.
